<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Room by Reeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312702">Red Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno'>Reeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met again Edward immediately found out Roy doesn’t like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See additional tag.<br/>分支 投名状 By:PhotonTiaL:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301269</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>再次见面爱德华就发现男人不喜欢他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>不是普通意义上的不喜欢，而是厌恶，当这种情绪投射出来，爱德华是不会错认的，没人会将它错认，因为它太强烈，太锋利。唯一的问题是在一年前男人并没有表露过这种倾向，他最初可能是真的怒火滔天，但大部分时候，他被冷静和威严感包裹着，维持恰到好处的礼仪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但爱德华并不需要他的喜欢，只要他会像他承诺的那样，提供关于贤者之石的情报，那么爱德华不会在意其他任何事情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他通过国家炼金术师考试，尽管其他人多少都对爱德华莽撞的行为有些神经过敏，二层的男人却连眉毛都没有挑动过一下，他就抱胸坐在那儿，嘴角挂着一抹若有似无的淡漠笑容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华在注意到枪被切断的瞬间同时捕捉到男人冰冷的眼神，他后背发凉，不仅仅是因为完全没有注意到过眼前这个所谓大总统的动作，也因为二层那个仿佛置身事外般的观察者，他今后的上级。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>毕娜可婆婆给过他警告，关于军队，关于这份危险重重的邀请，关于这个曾经用怒火将他的余烬再次点燃的军队走狗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘马斯坦在伊修瓦尔战争里立了军功，这场战争带走了温莉的家人，带走了我的，在他身边你必须要小心，没人会无缘无故对你伸出援手，小子，他总会对你有所企图，你要坚持住自己的立场。’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华原先对此完全没当一回事，然而在他们见面前他就被卷进了一次麻烦，而且显然男人对此早有准备，而后这次考试，看似平凡却让爱德华连动作都无法捕捉到的大总统，以及自己推荐人那超乎寻常的冷漠态度，无一不使他回想起婆婆的告诫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但爱德华已经见识过地狱的模样，没什么会比他所见过的更糟了，即使男人想要利用他，他们之间也不过是互惠互利，他也需要男人为他提供情报，本来这就是这世界的运作方式，想要得到什么，就必须付出同等的代价，爱德华明白这个道理。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他没有等到男人对他的所作所为发表意见，霍克艾中尉在考场外等他，当他们准备离开，爱德华下意识地回头看了一眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“上校不和我们一起。”中尉顿了顿，似乎有些迟疑，然后她问，“你的考试怎样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“还行吧，”爱德华心有戚戚地想到那锋利的切口，“我大意了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么？”中尉问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华大略讲了讲他的测试，而中尉的脸色看起来并不怎么好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你也太鲁莽了！”她有点生气，“总统阁下在就任前战功累累，他不是凭白无故登上那个高位的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可是他看起来没什么了不起的……”爱德华闷闷不乐地嘀咕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你没有被当场关进监狱已经是幸运的了，”中尉摇摇头，“军队内禁止私斗，也不允许下级进犯上级，这些都会受到处分，严重的会被革职审判、甚至坐牢，不要倚仗自己的年龄为所欲为，现在你可能是初犯，他们念你一无所知年龄太小，但早晚这一套会行不通的。”中尉带他坐进车里，“我建议你尽快学习一下军队的条条框框，假如你今后会成为这里的一员，有些东西还是必须知道的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华对这当头泼来的一大桶教训丝毫没有准备，但他小心翼翼地点了点头，不再尝试去挑战中尉明显紧绷的神经。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们分别时爱德华才试探地问到马斯坦上校。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可能会挨一顿批吧。”霍克艾中尉抿了抿嘴唇，“他作为你的推荐人没有尽到应有的指导义务，你的行为他需要负一部分责任。”也许是看到爱德华明显改变的脸色，中尉又说，“他们应该也有别的事情需要进行讨论，上校平时会议很多，我不觉得你的考试对他们来说是个大问题，你别太放在心上。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华想起男人淡漠的态度，觉得中尉完全就是在安慰自己。但他接受了她的好意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他和马斯坦再次会面是差不多一周之后，他得到一张纸，一块表，还有一些令人不疼不痒场面话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>办公室里的男人有一种独特的威严，如果不是爱德华在之前见识到他冰冷的模样，也许无法在他公式化的客套笑脸之下发现这个。但爱德华始终能够感受到那种疏离，这疏离感被他掩盖得很好，当他被介绍给今后的工作伙伴们，马斯坦看起来甚至是友善的，他能够从他们交谈的方式里看出这群人与马斯坦之间的连结，他们似乎很快接受了爱德华，但这不包括他们的长官，他看上去有，但事实上没有，这是一种直觉，爱德华搞不懂马斯坦，但这非常令人好奇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>神秘感总会引诱好奇心的刺探。身为炼金术师，研究那些充满未知的东西似乎是一种本能，在工作之余爱德华发现自己会在很多时候观察马斯坦。当他们更熟识一些后，他会留意其他人对马斯坦的态度，留心一些原先接触不到的他人对马斯坦的评价和感受。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人受女性欢迎这一点盛名在外，几乎八成的人提及马斯坦的时候都会带上这一条，所以理所当然爱德华还了解了一些在其他男性那儿饱受诟病的诸如‘颈上明显的痕迹’以及‘特殊的癖好’以及各种各样隐晦但显然包含了不应该在公共场合谈论的私密信息，爱德华没这个荣幸亲眼见识，但他搞不明白为什么女性愿意在马斯坦身上浪费感情，那男人显然没把任何一段关系当真。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>另一点是他的脾气，这不太有人提到，对于关系紧密的伙伴们，这一点被描述成‘身为长官共有的毛病’，其程度是完全在可接受的范围内的，但一旦跨越了这一层连结，当评论者与马斯坦毫无关联的时候，他的评价就会转变为‘阴晴不定’甚至偶尔是‘可怕的’。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>通常这时候，他们会提到那场战争。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华把所有零碎的片段拼凑出一个战场上毫无怜悯之情大肆屠杀的马斯坦身影。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但他不理解，当想象细化到那人的脸上，进而当他试图去描绘那双眼睛，爱德华会将考场二楼的那一双拼凑进去，假象看起来就像马斯坦在试图维持挂在断崖边缘的那一丝理智，像是他不断徘徊在正常和疯狂之间微妙的一个点上，哪怕偏移一点点，他冷静的外表就会立刻崩裂，露出底下隐藏的疯狂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这完全符合‘可怕’这一层描述，也完全不符合。爱德华不知道让他摇摇欲坠的根源在哪里，因为他直觉马斯坦还隐藏了别的秘密。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>虚假的贤者之石把他带到了里奥尔，当他回到马斯坦办公室汇报工作，男人问及的时候爱德华耸了耸肩，“是假的。”他说，甚至没表露出失望，如果这么轻易就能够取得贤者之石的资料，那么这玩意也不会被称为传说中的石头了。爱德华能够处理好这种失落感。但奇怪的是马斯坦似乎对此也毫不意外，这让他有点好奇，因为当马斯坦告诉他关于里奥尔的线索，看起来曾经有很大的把握……</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>因为这始终只是我和阿尔方斯的事情，爱德华这样想到，再怎么说和他也没关系，马斯坦只需要知道他手里的钢之炼金术师将里奥尔从欺骗者手里解放成功就已经足够，他可以拿着这份功绩换取一些名望，写在自己的光荣履历里。每当爱德华试图从他手里套取更多信息，不管是否关于贤者之石，马斯坦都会确保爱德华理解这一点。这些陈词滥调使他心烦，令他反感，是一个能有效将爱德华赶出马斯坦办公室的信号。天色已经暗了，马斯坦的大衣在他的桌边摆着，看起来他有地方要去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华并不打算同这位长官进行客套，假如没有什么有价值的消息，也没有什么紧要的任务，马斯坦愿意给他放假，那他最好接受，给自己找点事情做，他和阿尔方斯会把时间浪费在更有意义的地方，比如图书馆。但他不确定是什么让他注意到了马斯坦衣领边缘皮肤上细微的痕迹，他对此下意识地眯了眯眼睛，在马斯坦注意到这个之前他确定了自己没有看错。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>一瞬间评论就闯进了他的思维，有关眼前男人毫无检点的私生活，有关那些暗中不堪入耳的猜测和描绘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在马斯坦能够向他丢出任何冷嘲热讽之前，爱德华就抢了先，“看来有约会啊，上校。”他说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>满意地看见男人脸上一闪而过的恼怒，爱德华不着痕迹地哼了哼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但很快那表情就转变了，马斯坦的眼睛危险地眯起来，他的眉毛舒展，嘴角微微牵起，五官织成了爱德华从没见到过的一副表情，“是只有成年人才有资格参加的派对，”马斯坦的声音柔滑，让爱德华本能地感到威胁，“收拾好你的狗鼻子，钢，我可不希望手里的棋子死于好奇心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>直到离开后爱德华也再没有同马斯坦说过话，这是第一次他在马斯坦这里收到实际的威胁，当阿尔方斯关心地询问为什么他的脸色会这样差，爱德华能做地只是长吁一口气，骂了一句“变态的混蛋”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华发现，如果不去刺探马斯坦神秘的私生活，那么他们确实可以相安无事，尽管男人似乎毫不在意他人的闲言碎语，但在他的办公室内，这似乎是不成文的规定，当然他们完全可以抱怨马斯坦与各式各样的女生约会，胡乱送花，收到各种礼品，也可以抱怨他占用军用电话泡妞，甚至可以私下里偷偷说一两句偶尔会在他脖子和手腕处出现的痕迹，但所有的话题都是众人皆知的，那些真正涉及到任何关于‘派对’‘癖好’‘集会’之类的话题是永远不会出现在他们之中的，尽管爱德华认为他们多少对此有所耳闻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这有可能是因为他们毕竟需要正经的工作态度，没人会花时间在这种八卦里试探长官对此的容忍度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华的第二份警告来自修斯中校。当他们发现贤者之石的线索，修斯在病房里打断了他们意图说出的任何事情，爱德华无法明白原因，但突然间大总统出现在他的病房里，他本能地在修斯的目光下隐瞒了一些事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>当总统离开，修斯中校解散了其他人，在反光的镜片后告诫爱德华：“别把心思放在军部，更别把信任放进来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那太糟了，”爱德华说，“我以为作为军队的走狗，一切都要以服从军令为先。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你直属马斯坦，”修斯提醒道，“他就是你的军队，想要做条乖狗狗？服从他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“恐怕我们之间有点信任问题。”爱德华遗憾地表示。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“服从不代表信任，”修斯弯起嘴角，“尽管我个人认为你在这点上有些判断失误，但保持多疑不是坏事，只是尽量记住，别把多疑别用错了方向。不论你准备做什么，保持低调。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华被邀请到军队司令部总统办公室的那时并没有做好足够的准备，他面前有几张纸，他看了看，马斯坦的部下被遣散到各种偏远又无用的角落，有两人被直属安排给总统，霍克艾作为总统助理，爱德华直接听命于总统阁下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>没有马斯坦的调令，代表他仍然会留在中央，但很显然他被完全架空，爱德华并不打算为人造人卖命，人造人需要他活着，所以总统不可能在这时候对他下手，他丢出自己的怀表。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>布拉德利满意地哼了哼，“我忘了一件事，”人造人说，“既然今后要为我工作，当然也可以获得应有的特权。阿尔方斯在这里等一会吧，你跟我来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华不觉得自己有什么选择的余地，但在他们离开前，布拉德利看了一眼他的椅子，“穿上外套吧。”他对爱德华吩咐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在爱德华跟随布拉德利的时候，人造人漫不经心地提起：“你不太喜欢的你的前任上司是吗，爱德华？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华哼了一声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，我想也是，你确实给他惹了不少麻烦，”布拉德利笑眯眯地对他说，“不过他也阻碍了你晋级的道路，在我看来你完全值得更高的军阶，准将如何？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不需要这种无用的东西。”爱德华说，“我没有答应过为你服务，以免你忘了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别说得太早，小朋友。”人造人丝毫不觉得被冒犯到，“我以为你不喜欢他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我很挑剔的，老头子。”爱德华仍然挑衅地回复。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那就好，”人造人停在了一扇门前，手握上门把，爱德华知道他们已经完全走出的警卫的范围，他们坐了电梯来到顶层，他从没有来过这个地方，但显然没人在这里工作，走廊空无一人，爱德华本能地有种不好的预感，“既然你不想为我工作，也不是不可能，”独眼男人回过头对着他露出一个怪异的微笑，打开门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在内心的壁垒稳固之前，视觉已经抢先，爱德华下意识地往后退了一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘没人会无缘无故地对你伸出援手。’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘别把你的多疑用错了地方。’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘收拾好你的狗鼻子，钢。’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>一只手压住他的肩膀，将他推入这间血红的房间：“这是个很简单的任务，”布拉德利在他耳边说道，“把他的拇指带过来，你就自由了，去吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华摇了摇头，他无法发出声音，也不敢发出声音，一瞬间他在脑海里将线索串了起来，那些虚假的态度，时有时无的厌恶感，皮肤上不能被提及的痕迹，坏脾气和每次汇报期间突然紧凑的日程安排，每一条线索都像盘踞在眼前躯体上的丑陋痕迹，他甚至可以听见血液滴落在那人脚下地板上的声音。他的眼睛被蒙上了，也许这是唯一幸运的地方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别害怕，”布拉德利虚伪的轻柔声音在他背后推动，这变态的混账早就知道了一切，还特地提醒他穿上外套，马斯坦厌恶那件外套，现在他明白那情绪的源头了，“他很乖巧，从不反抗，但是他的能力确实已经开始让我们感到心烦，所以假使你不愿意为我服务，就先解决一下这个小小的问题吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么了，做不到吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>布拉德利是个混蛋，爱德华被震惊和愤怒搅得头晕目眩，这混蛋想让他说话，这让爱德华感到恶心，“放了他，”他的嗓音沙哑，试图忽略他开口那瞬间被固定在墙上那个男人明显的动摇。“把他放了，我答应为你工作。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“明智的选择，”布拉德利笑了笑，“行吧，那么该走了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“放了他。”爱德华又说了一遍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那么我的要求还是和之前一样。”布拉德利平静地说，“我已经对你非常宽容了，小朋友，”人造人毫无感情地继续，“你那个差不多年纪女孩儿，叫什么来着？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华的心沉了下去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“洛克贝尔？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你要杀了他吗？”爱德华绝望地问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你在说什么傻话，”布拉德利笑了，“这是他在这里的工作，不过我得说，自从你进入军队之后，他在这里花的时间要比过去多不少，所以我想有些高层对你的印象还是很不错的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果你愿意的话可以在这里呆一会儿，他的休息时间很快就要结束了，你可以观赏一下他在这儿具体都需要做些什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不认为这适合给小孩看，阁下。”在爱德华能够反驳前，一个嘶哑的声音就响了起来，“离开这里，钢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“恐怕你不能继续给他指令了，马斯坦，”布拉德利的语气就像在谈论一件再普通不过的事情，“我已经将他晋升为准将，如果他愿意，他也有资格进入这间房间。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我对小孩恐怕没什么兴趣。”马斯坦的语气很轻松，但爱德华无法呼吸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你在这里没有选择。”布拉德利提醒道，然后转过身对着爱德华假惺惺地抱怨，“告诉过你了，自从你来了之后，他就开始不那么配合，原先他是非常听话的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别听他……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“闭嘴——！”爱德华吼道，他的声音在颤抖，但他控制不住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他别无选择，只有离开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>直到约定之日到来之前他都没再见到过马斯坦，但没有人告诉他马斯坦死了，说明布拉德利至少在这一点上确实没欺骗他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“为什么留在军队。”马斯坦问他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“职权之便，”爱德华淡淡地说，“而且军服不是红色的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不和阿尔方斯去新国吗？”马斯坦端起杯子抿了一口，无视了他的下半句话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我要去的话你批准吗？”爱德华问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你和我同级，没有必要问我。”马斯坦淡淡地答道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不这么觉得，”爱德华将视线移过去，锁定那双黑色的眼睛，“对我来说官阶军令这些都毫无意义。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那你为什么留下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我的军队是你。”爱德华说，“如果你想让我对谁摇摇尾巴，我就会这么做，但如果是其他人？去他的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>马斯坦几乎露出一抹笑来，“修斯？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“修斯。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“真他妈戏剧化。”马斯坦说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我已经有些习惯了，”爱德华翘起一条腿，“我有个问题，不知道你介不介意。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我介意的话你就不问了？”马斯坦眨了眨眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华无所谓地耸了耸肩，“那就不问了，”他放下腿，离开椅子，倾身贴近身着军装的男人吻了上去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>马斯坦的嘴唇是冰的，这温度让爱德华差点打了个颤，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，没人有动静。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华挪开了一点，让两人的鼻尖轻轻地点到一块儿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你在看什么？”男人贴着他问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“检查自己的脸和手脚还好不好，”爱德华说，“或者有没有闻到什么烧焦的味道。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“结果呢？”马斯坦又问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“都挺好的。”爱德华说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你想问什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“想养狗吗？”爱德华贴着他的嘴唇问，“可能除了主人不会乱咬其他人，但打架还不错的那种。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我感觉自己已经养了有几年了，”马斯坦挑了挑眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯……”爱德华说，“那你还打算继续养吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人叹了口气，让两人嘴唇间仅剩的距离消失。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>电话铃不合时宜地响了起来，马斯坦睁开眼睛，几乎瞪了过去，但在他的手伸过去之前，爱德华接了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>隔着老远马斯坦都能认出修斯的嗓门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不是时候，修斯上校，”爱德华冲着电话斜起嘴角，马斯坦可以听见修斯在那头问他们是不是在忙，“是的，”爱德华抿着嘴答道，“如果不是这通电话，我现在已经脱掉他的外套了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>电话那头静了下来，而马斯坦朝着爱德华挑眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“还有什么问题吗？”爱德华毫不客气地追问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在马斯坦听清修斯所说的东西之前，爱德华摔上了电话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“记得带套？”马斯坦好笑地看着他，猜测。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你们对彼此这么了解，”爱德华撇了撇嘴，“我是会吃醋的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“对艾莉西亚抱怨去。”马斯坦的手指探进爱德华的衣领，解开领口的扣子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“恐怕你养的狗在吃醋这件事情上没什么智商，”爱德华抓起那只手，用牙齿咬住男人的食指，“你介意吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“善妒。”马斯坦说，“挺好的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“有套吗？”爱德华又问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你介意吗？”马斯坦看着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“一点也不。”爱德华翻开男人的领子，啃了上去，“我能留下点记号吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“自便，”马斯坦的呼吸轻柔地落在爱德华头顶，他的声音不响，但爱德华听得很清楚，“事实上，越多越好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，”爱德华贴着马斯坦的皮肤低低地笑了，“如你所愿。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们碰倒了一些文件，照片胡乱地散落到地上，记录着街道、房屋、军人……各种各样损毁和受伤的情况。有一张里是一间被烧得面目全非的房间残骸，散落的遗骸里隐约可见焦红的墙漆，司令部损失惨重，尽管这个房间距离冲突中心极远，但没人会产生怀疑，在马斯坦烧毁那里之后，爱德华又‘不小心’炸毁了那个区域的大半栋楼，反正一样都要重建，军方的炼金术师偶尔也要干点实事，但这间房间会永远消失，爱德华会确保这一点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他能从马斯坦眼里看见摇摇欲坠的理智，看见他试图隐藏的疯狂和嗜血，所有曾令他本能感到戒备的东西仍在那儿不曾改变，但现在，爱德华会把所有属于那男人的一切，全部都牢牢接住。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>